


bb cream papapa, lipstick mamama

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M for language, M/M, a little bit sns au style, best friend Jaehwan, make up artist Sungwoon, model!seongwu, youtuber!Daniel, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: "Today, I'm doing the 'boyfriend does my make up challenge' with of course the sweetest most gorgeous boyfriend, the apple of my eye, the love of my pathetic life, the –Oof!""Hi, guys! I am Seongwu and unfortunately in love with this idiot."Ticket 130:Popular youtube vlogger Kang Daniel records the "Boyfriend does my makeup challenge" video with his boyfriend Ong Seongwu, after all the fun and jokes, without even trying they lead to a sweet and funny video demonstrating their subscribers how a perfect silly couple they are.





	bb cream papapa, lipstick mamama

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the prompter for this cute idea, i am terribly sorry i missed one of the do's, please forgive me! it was too late already when i noticed >.< i hope you like the fic at least a little bit, though (≧◡≦) ♡  
> also a big thank you to the gapyeong lovers mods for being awesome and sweet and making all of this possible <3  
> lastly, thank you to everyone in the ongniel community i hope you have fun reading ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

Daniel giggled into his blanket as he kept scrolling through twitter. One of the best things about being a popular youtuber was that he was able to read everyone's hilarious reactions to him. Sure, sometimes he would receive hate and alike, but Daniel always told himself to focus on the positive, lovely messages instead. He loved reading about his fans enjoying his videos and being able to laugh along with him. He knew he was incredibly lucky to have such great fans.  
Sometimes though, he was surprised by what content they actually asked for.

His last video was actually about his best friend Jaehwan and him skating in a park and being their usual dumb selves. His older boyfriend Seongwu had appeared maybe for a minute and - _of course_ \- Daniel couldn't help being all lovey dovey with him in front of the camera. He honestly did not care, how could he when he was solely focused on this beautiful man by his side?

He enjoyed seeing his fans loving Seongwu as well, it warmed his heart to know that they supported their relationship while the Korean community was not as accepting just yet. Sometimes, Daniel would miss Korea; the people, the food and the atmosphere – but a country where he had no future with Seongwu was a country he would have no future in at all.  
That was why he was especially grateful for all the support they had received and that they could happily pursue a life together in Canada while following their professions of choice.

His eyes flickered down to the messy mob of dark brown hair. They continued their way to the handsome face of the older who was snuggling contently against Daniel's side as he was scrolling through his own phone. Daniel quickly left some fleeting kisses along his cheek and neck which made Seongwu giggle at the ticklish feeling and playfully push his face away.

Daniel chuckled to himself as he went back to scrolling through twitter, liking and laughing at some of the funny tweets.

He had been asked to do the challenge countless times already. What reason did he have to say no? Wasn't it time already? Besides, his fans had kept asking him to show more of Seongwu and his man was certainly not one to hide. Daniel would just have to ask Seongwu who probably didn't mind as well and then buy some make up. Sounded easy enough and if it made his fans happy then why not?

"Hey, babe?"

Daniel turned to Seongwu who was currently busy taking a derp selfie to probably answer to one of Jaehwan's own derps.

"Hm?"  
"Are you up to do some 'boyfriend does my make up' challenge?"

His boyfriend slowly looked up to him and raised one of his perfect eyebrows, eyes glistening with mischief.

"I get to paint your face the way I want to?"

Daniel gulped a bit. Seongwu was amazing and a genius at a lot of things. However, painting and anything related to it certainly isn't one of them.

"Yeah?"  
"And all of your five million followers will watch me butcher your face?"  
"Yeah."  
"And they will all laugh at your misery?"  
"Yeah . . ."  
"Sounds fun! I'm in."

An almost evil smirk slowly worked its way on Seongwu's face. Daniel had seen it often, but mostly when they would prank and annoy their friends together. Seeing the wicked smirk solely directed at him almost made him nervous.

Seongwu's smirk dropped to an amused expression as he rolled his eyes.

  
"You big baby, you don't need to be so afraid. I'm not gonna make you ugly deliberately. As if that's even possible."  
"Thanks! You are the best," the younger leaned down to kiss him sweetly.  
"I'll just let my lack of knowledge do the job."  
"I guess I just have to live with that then."

Daniel smiled as he turned back to his phone and proceeded to scroll through the app.

Daniel snorted disbelievingly.

That was one of the less good things about being a popular youtuber.

* * *

"Hey, everyone! Welcome to another video. This is actually one you have requested a lot. Like, really _a lot_ ," Daniel laughed into the camera and ran his fingers through his bright red hair.

"Today, I'm doing the boyfriend does my make up challenge with of course the sweetest most gorgeous boyfriend, the apple of my eye, the love of my pathetic life, the - _Oof_!"

A hand appeared on screen, weakly hitting Daniel across his chest who only smiled his signature eye smile up to the person.

Said guy leaned forward to cutely wave at the camera before settling down next to Daniel.

"Hi, guys! I am Seongwu and unfortunately in love with this idiot."

Daniel didn't bother fighting off his bright smile when he wrapped his arm around Seongwu's shoulders. He probably looked 50 shades of whipped on camera (or basically whenever Seongwu was around), but he had no regrets. How could he when Seongwu was in his arms, looking this good? Daniel even noticed how his boyfriend was wearing one of his sweaters that was way too big on his slim form.

"Hey, your subscribers don't wanna watch a video of you looking at me with heart eyes for 10 minutes straight, they wanna see the challenge!" Seongwu laughed and wrinkled his nose cutely.  
  
"Believe me, at least half of my subscribers are in love with you and would in fact watch a 10 minute video of you just breathing along with me."

Seongwu leaned towards Daniel with a teasing smile.

"Well, it's good then I don't have my own channel to steal your subscribers away from you."  
"That'd be fine with me anyways. What's mine is yours, babe," Daniel retorted and slightly tugged on Daniel's sweater on Seongwu before leaving a chaste kiss on Seongwu's temple.

"Okay, back to topic. My beautiful boyfriend agreed on the challenge and I am a bit nervous but also excited. I don't have stuff at home besides concealer and some old bb cream, I think."  
"Yeah, same. I hardly use any make up privately."  
"Well, why would you when you already look perfect without any make up?"

Seongwu laughed almost shyly, probably because he was aware millions of people would watch Daniel being his usual cheesy self around him.

  
"I am already dating you, no need to sweet talk further."  
"It's the truth, though! Okay, but I think for the challenge, we need to do some make up shopping?"  
"Are you gonna pay?"  
"Don't you earn more than enough with your modeling to buy a few make up products?"

Seongwu pouted sadly and Daniel knew – he knew Seongwu was doing that solely because he knew it was Daniel's weakness. He cursed at himself silently for being so whipped for his boyfriend.

"You said everything that belongs to you is mine, too."  
"B-but -"

A low whine escaped Seongwu as he kept pouting at Daniel.

"Fine!" Daniel half-shouted and threw his arms up in exasperation. "Take it all! My money, my fame, my fans and my heart – it's all yours!"

Seongwu ended up cracking up at Daniel's dramatic response and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, I know that already."  
"Okay, now that we have established that I am property of Ong Seongwu, let's go buy some make up?"

They both nodded at each other seriously before breaking out into loud giggles.

**\- cut -**

The camera was focused on Daniel's face which was taking nearly all of the screen.

"So, Seongwu and I are in a drug store right now 'cause that's the first shop we passed. I have been at this section like once or twice before in my entire life to buy some concealer."  
"I don't actually remember ever using some?" a familiar voice asked in the background. The youtuber obviously looked away from the camera to look at his boyfriend and pursed his lips.

"Of course I had to whenever you left too many hickies on me and I still felt like I had to hide them in shame. Good old times. Now I use them occasionally to cover up a pimple or something."

The only thing the viewers could see was Daniel smiling cheekily before bursting into laughter.

"You should buy new concealer, yours is probably expired by now."  
"Wait, what? Make up can expire?" Daniel asked, the shock evident on his face and in his voice.  
"Yeah, Sungwoon – by the way, Sungwoon is my personal make up artist and a close friend – sometimes mentions it."  
"How do I know when it expires?"

Daniel turned the camera around so Seongwu was visible standing in front of the countless shelves full of colorful make up of any shape and form. He simply shrugged and picked up something randomly with a raised eyebrow. He looked absolutely lost, even more so when he looked up at Daniel.

"It can't be that hard right? What do you do in your job?"  
"Most of the time I'm on my phone texting _you_ so I don't even notice what happens with my face. I mean I'm a model, Niel. I don't get paid to apply make up. I don't even think I know how to hold a sponge properly. That's what make up artists are there for. I just wear clothes and pose while looking pretty."  
"And you are doing an amazing job at that," Daniel encouraged him and moved next to Seongwu to grab something as well. It was a little flashy tube.

"Is this important?"  
"What is that?"

  
Daniel squinted his eyes.

"Primer?"  
"What is it good for?"  
"Wild guess: priming something?" Daniel murmured.

"Ah!" Seongwu suddenly said. "Of course, I prepared a tiny little bit before doing this video. I asked Sungwoon and watched a video of a make up guru aaaand pretty much forgot nearly every step, but the first one is _uh_ priming I strongly assume."  
"But what exactly does priming do?"

Seongwu stared into the distance, looking impossibly more lost than before.

  
"Stop asking so many questions, let's just buy it."

The older had intended to look cool throwing it into the little basket Daniel was carrying, it was a small distance of a few inches. Instead, it landed on the floor with a loud clash. Both cringed and looked around if a clerk had seen them.

"Oops."  
"Why are you such a flop?"  
"Because flops attract each other."

Seongwu stuck out his tongue to him and being the human man child that Daniel was as well, he mirrored him. The older put the product into the little basket before turning back to the products.

  
“What brand does Sungwoon use for your make up?”  
“I think it's the really expensive branded stuff you sometimes hardly can pronounce.”  
“Ohhhh, Mr. Topmodel Ong Seongwu letting everyone know he's expensive!”

Daniel laughed and walked over to Seongwu who had picked up two different tubes. He looked really confused and looked at Daniel before he looked into the camera.

"What's actually the difference between bb cream and foundation? And why are there three different textures of foundation? What the hell, there are 15 different shades, too -"

**\- cut -**

"Okay, we are back after probably five hours? Of intense shopping," Daniel announced, smiling as always.

Seongwu side-eyed him and snorted.

"More like we stayed in the drug store for another hour or two and then Daniel dragged me to an arcade."  
"You are just bitter I beat you at every game."  
"I can't help it if I am a tiny little bit unlucky at playing games. I mean, god knew if I would be good at that as well then I simply would be too perfect."

Daniel just laughed along to Seongwu's explanation he gave with a serious expression.

"Don't laugh, I'm a fantastic player."  
"Sure."  
"I am serious, I am not as bad as you think."  
"Of course, baby," Daniel mumbled and kissed his forehead.  
"Really, I am!" he whined and Daniel couldn't help laughing anymore.  
"Okay, everyone. Seongwu wants to prove himself, comment down below what game you want him to play so he can show everyone how much of an awesome player he is."

Seongwu leaned towards the camera and 'whispered' to it.

" _I'm really dope at The Sims_."

The younger really tried to hold back from chuckling, but laughing always came so naturally around his boyfriend.

"Anyways, this is what we got!"

The model emptied a bag on the desk, revealing all kinds of colorful make up products and brushes.  
"Oh, and I got some cherry flavored lip balm!" Seongwu said with shining eyes. He quickly pulled the little lip balm out of the packaging and applied some on his lips. He noisily smacked them and smiled satisfied.

"It tastes really good and smells really good, too."

Daniel leaned forward towards Seongwu who raised his eyebrows.

"Your lips look a bit dry from the cold, Niel. Maybe you should also get some on yours."  
"Sounds like a good idea," Daniel smiled and Seongwu was opening the cap when Daniel suddenly leaned forward even more and captured his lips in a short but slow kiss.

"Hm, you are right. Very fruity."

Seongwu rolled his eyes. However, his lips were turned up slightly at the corners.

"You are so shameless and _so_ disgustingly cliche, I don't know how your subscribers can stand you. Anyways."

Seongwu looked at the camera with determination in his eyes. Suddenly, he broke into a grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Let's get started."

**\- cut -**

Daniel was sitting on his usual spot with a hairband pushing back his bright red hair.

"Okay, so no mirrors and I just washed my face and I am ready. I only want to desperately run away – but I am ready."

"Great!" Seongwu exclaimed and turned to the camera with one of his charming commercial smiles.  
"Hello, guys! Welcome to another make up tutorial by your favorite make up guru: Ong! Today, I plan to give my boyfriend a really, really complicated look, you see. It takes a lot of expertise and experience, so an easy game for me. Ohoihoihoihoi! I wanna – mhm – tickle out some kind of fresh and sweet innocence he has lost years ago -"  
  
Daniel furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his boyfriend in bewilderment.

  
"- along with his hidden inner slut."  
"My inner what -" he choked, but Seongwu simply ignored him.  
"First, I will prime his face."

Seongwu held the tube from earlier into the camera.

"This is the product x from y company! Don't I sound like an actual make up youtuber, baby?" Seongwu broke his act to turn to Daniel with raised eyebrows and a charming smile.  
"I think they actually put effort into reading out the name instead of just saying x and y. You'd be a terrible make up guru."

Seongwu shrugged.

"I could never anyway. I have no idea how those make up artists and youtubers can do it, all these thousands of products and applications with 50 different brushes and sponges. Mad respect for them. I may not have any proper make up skills but! Sungwoon told me the basic steps to a perfect face! One – priming, two – foundation, three – concealer. Or wait, was it the other way around? Wait, or was it eyes at first? Whatever, who cares."  
"Sungwoon, probably. I hope he won't watch the video."  
"He'd never let me live. Ah, I would get such an earful about how I messed up the chronological order of the steps even though he does my make up so often. I just have experienced a lot of different ways to do it while getting my make up done by various artists for all kinds of jobs, so I keep mixing up how Sungwoon does it."  
“You should definitely do my lips last, though.”

The older frowned at first before his face relaxed and was replaced by an excited expression.

  
“Ah! Because that's what they also do in make up tutorials, too, right? I think Sungwoon also does it last.”  
“Well, mainly so I can do this-”

  
Daniel leaned towards him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

“-as much as I want to.”

He left a few more innocent kisses all over Seongwu's face.

“Your subscribers don't want to see you kissing me the whole time!”  
"I can't help it if you look so cute," Daniel whined as if it would physically pain him not to kiss the older.

Seongwu shook his head, unable to fight off the little grin on his lips. He squeezed out a good amount of the product onto his fingers. He hummed as he basically slapped the cream onto Daniel's face. The youtuber frowned and closed one of his eyes while enduring the weird procedure.

"Is this – Is this how it's supposed to be done?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure! Sungwoon always does this."

Seongwu sneekily winked into the camera which was caught by Daniel.

"I can't believe you are lying to me like this!"

Daniel gaped at his boyfriend who only chuckled. Seongwu pressed a soft kiss on his hairline.

"Sorry, you just look super freaking adorable whenever you feel betrayed."

Daniel could only smile pathetically in love with Seongwu who had stopped hitting his face and instead applied it like some actual cream.

"All good now! So, foundation? Foundation. We bought this one by this black label whatever it's named," Seongwu said while trying to figure out how to get any of the product out of it.

" _The absolutely worst make up guru._ "  
"Shut up. Anyways, so this is the shade _special snowflake_ and yes I just made up this name."

Finally, after dropping the cap on the floor and accidentally smearing foundation on Daniel's sweater, Seongwu finally managed to squeeze out some product onto the back of his hand.

"Okay, what brush do I use? Sungwoon sometimes uses like these weird shaped sponges? Sometimes he uses a brush? Ugh, I'll just grab something that looks fitting."

Seongwu randomly took one of the bigger brushed and facepalmed himself.

"It literally says _foundation brush_ on the front of the packaging."

Shaking his head at himself he pulled the brush out of the plastic. He hesitated for a second before dipping right into the big blotch of color on the back of his hand.

"Okay - okay! Here I go. . ."

Seongwu started brushing against Daniel's face timidly, before realizing it was a bit like painting on canvas. He grew confident with each passing flick of his wrist and he actually had fun until he pulled back slightly too look at the big stripe on Daniel's cheek.

"Oh."

Seongwu scrunched up his nose, dissatisfied. Daniel smiled at the cute action, but soon realized a half panicked ' _oh'_ can never mean anything good.

  
"What is it?"  
"You are – _really_ white."  
"No, I'm Asian."

Seongwu rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's lame joke that the younger even laughed dumbly about.

"The shade is way too light for you. As white as – I don't know – a bride's dress."

Daniel wiggled his eyebrows, a grin spreading on his lips.

"Is this your not so subtle way to tell me you want to get married? Should I propose now? Wait, I want to look good, though, when I drop the big question."  
"Idiot, who said anything about wanting to marry you?"

Seongwu scolded him, but with absolute no bite behind his words. Of course they had talked about marriage before in the last five years of their relationship and even though they hadn't planned anything specifically, they both mutually agreed that one day, sometime in the future, they would take that big step together. However, they were in no rush right now.

"Also, what if I'd want to propose to you?"  
"Then I'd hope you wouldn't do it now either. I actually wanna look good either way!"  
"You totally would after I'm finished with you."  
"Maybe for a halloween themed wedding."  
"I'm just gonna ignore you disrespecting me like this and keep painting you. So, stay still."  
  
  
Seongwu tried his best to make Daniel's face as least blotchy and ugly as possible (but spectacularly failed to do so).

"Do I look pretty yet?" Daniel asked with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I think the video is gonna end up being really, really long. Should have done _bb cream papapa, lipstick mamama_ and call it a day."  
"Oh, boy," Seongwu tsked, "When I'm finished with you Momo wished she would have had that dope make up in the MV. Okay, and now! Concealer!"

The model opened the bottle and applied some all over Daniel's face, not hiding how that shade also was completely wrong.

"I think you might be color blind, love."  
"It's not my fault there are so many shades and they all look alike, okay? Argh, this position is so uncomfy."  
  
  
Seongwu moved closer to Daniel until he was basically sitting on his knees without hiding any of Daniel's face from the camera.

"Wait – Wait, woah! Why are you suddenly sitting on me."  
"This is way more comfortable," Seongwu muttered, completely concentrated as he tried to blend the way too dark concealer with the way too light foundation with his fingers which probably came dangerously close to him looking like a toddler playing with finger paint.  
"Does Sungwoon sit on you like this too?"

Seongwu looked away from the Daniel's left eye bag to look at his boyfriend properly with a smirk.

"Why? Jealous?"  
"Yeah, of him."

The older laughed shortly and proceeded to ~~mess up~~ save the concealer.

"Okay, this is as good as it can go. Proceeding with eyebrows. For the eyebrows I got this probably way too dark pencil. They didn't have fire hydrant red so Daniel's eyebrows will look especially unfitting and ugly."  
"Your faith in yourself? Amazing."  
"Let's be honest, no one has faith in my make up skills. Not even my mom. She actually laughed for a good five minutes when I told her about the challenge and said she will pray for you."

Seongwu hovered above Daniel's eyebrow before starting to "fill in" the brows. He barely saw any change and wondered if he had to press harder for the color to appear, but ended up grimacing when the color honestly was way too dark for Daniel's brown eyebrows. He was trying to smooth out the edges and color them cleanly when the younger started fidgeting under him.  
  
  
"What are you doing? Stay still."  
"Sorry, but my leg fell asleep and it's uncomfortable."

He fidgeted again. Seongwu tried to rearrange himself on Daniel's lap, but he didn't stop moving.

“Stay still for just a few more seconds. Daniel - ”

Seongwu slipped and accidentally scratched his fingernails into Daniel's forehead while also ramming the pencil above Daniel's eyebrows, marking him with a long brown streak.  
  
  
“Ouch!”  
“Oh my god!"  
  
  
Seongwu hastily grabbed Daniel's face in apology and looked at him worriedly. Daniel looked into the camera and pouted.

“Everyone, love really fucking hurts.”  
"I am so sorry, was that really painful?”  
“Yes.”  
“Sorr-”  
“I want another kiss.”  
  
  
A frown worked its way between Seongwu's eyebrows which only deepened when Daniel puckered his lips.

“What?”  
“A kiss!”  
“I can't believe you. You _really_ are shameless.”

Seongwu still leaned forward and kissed him shortly before pinching his cheek.

He looked at the brown stripe above Daniel's eyebrow and then at the concealer on the desk.

"Easy logic by Ong – if concealer is supposed to cover up stuff, it should cover up the streak, right?"  
"Why don't you just take it off and go in with the foundation again?"  
"Excuse me? Are you the make up artist or I?"  
"Neither of us. That's why I look like ghost with yellow blotches."

  
Seongwu just ignored his snarky remark and applied the concealer as best as possible. It looked horrible, but at this point, Seongwu doubted it made any significant difference anymore.  
  
"Okay, I think your eyebrows look terrifying enough. They sorta rival bricks. Really thick, really ugly and really hairy bricks. Well, let's move on to your eye make up. Now, that's when shit gets down. Niel, close your eyes."  
"Okay. Am I gonna look like a clown?"  
"You don't need to look like one to be clowned."

Daniel opened one eye to look at his boyfriend with a blank expression.

  
"Why am I dating you again?"  
"'Cause I'm funny and sexy."  
"You got a point there."

Daniel wrapped his arms around Seongwu's middle blindly, the action so familiar to him already.

"Okay. Now, eyeshadow. I watched a video on how to apply eye shadow before."  
"How hard can it be to just apply some color?"  
"Don't be rude, unless you just wanna drown your eye in one bland color, you gotta do some blending magic."  
"Like in a mixer?"

Seongwu stayed silent for a few seconds before sighing.

"Yes, Daniel. I'm gonna blend your eye in a mixer."

The model grabbed some brushes and looked at all of them in confusion.

"I have no idea what to do and it physically pains me to feel so stupid, but here goes nothing. Except it's not nothing. It's gonna be this glittery pink shade in this palette I'll name _barbie's wet dream_."

Seongwu basically dunked the brush into the bright color. He applied some pressure so a lot of color would come off before applying it generously to Daniel's eyes.

"Next, I'm gonna use a darker shade to – to – uh – use it. Yeah."  
"Really smooth, babe. Every make up youtuber is shaking."  
"Shut up."

Seongwu applied some of the darker color somewhere on the corners and then changed to another brush to try and do the blending magic in the video. It looked easy enough, he would be able to do it right?

Wrong.

Three minutes, four mental break downs and five agitated groans later, Seongwu had made Daniel look like a mix of a victim, beaten up by a rowdy and a doll which had also fallen victim to a little five year old applying make up.

"God, I started sweating applying that eye shadow."  
"Why?" Daniel laughed, "You aren't the one feeling like his eyes were just abused by continuous rubbing!"  
"You have never complained about my rubbing before!"

Daniel squeaked slightly at what Seongwu meant. He just hoped his fans didn't get it.

"Also blending is quite hard. And now hush, I gotta apply the eyeliner."  
"You are so bossy."  
"Isn't that how you like me the most, though?"

Seongwu winked at him and Daniel giggled, a little embarrassed maybe that he was getting exposed like this in front of his subscribers. He just hoped the younger ones really didn't get the inuendos. The younger's hands lost themselves under the sweater Seongwu was wearing, luckily none of it was visible on camera.

Seongwu smiled and started humming any kind of melody that came to his mind. He tried to wipe away the countless product that fell from Daniel's eye lid onto his cheek, careful not to hurt him further. He could feel the other staring at him intensely as the embarrassment faded and was replaced with something completely else instead. The loud and funny atmosphere seemed to have dissipated for a second as Daniel just stared at Seongwu as if he was still in awe five years into their relationship that he was here, with Seongwu in his lap, being carefree and happy.

Daniel was one to just look and appreciate and had looked at Seongwu like this countless of times before, but the warmth spreading from the older's stomach through his whole body never failed to appear whenever he noticed Daniel looking at him like this again.  
The model wondered if Daniel would playfully sneak another kiss, but was surprised by the soft tone, almost a whisper, that he talked with.

"Seongwu, love?"  
"Hm?"

Seongwu stopped his movements and looked at Daniel with raised eyebrows. Was he not careful enough or was something burning his eyes?

However, Daniel only looked deep into his eyes, a big smile gracing his lips.

"Have I ever told you that you really are the most beautiful and stunning human ever?"

He blinked a few times, stunned by Daniel's sudden confession and ended up laughing softly.

"Maybe once or twice earlier in the video and before that, too. Doesn't mean I don't like to hear it every now and then again."  
“Good, I'll keep telling you forever then.”

Daniel tightened his hold around his boyfriend. He quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss on Seongwu's lips who was startled by the sudden attack and blinked rapidly.

"Hey, I'm trying to focus right now!" Seongwu whined and pouted.

Instead of apologizing, Daniel only chuckled and kissed him again. Maybe it was because of the camera focused on them, but Seongwu felt his cheeks getting hot and he was sure they were probably painted in a deep pink color, rivaling _barbie's wet dream_ on Daniel's eyes.

  
"I also really love your lips."

Daniel cupped Seongwu's face with his big hands and kissed him a few more times and Seongwu was simply too weak to pull back or to keep complaining.

“Why am I blushing – Ahhhh! We have been dating for over five years. How come you still have this kind of effect over me? Daniel, I swear if you don't stop -"  
"Then what?" he laughed, "You gonna screw up the make up? You are already doing a fantastic job doing so."

Seongwu scoffed and grabbed the black liquid eyeliner.

"You asked for it, my dear."

At first, Seongwu just wanted to joke around but he, as expected, was also a sitting tragedy at applying eyeliner.

"I can't see it since my eyes are closed, but I can feel how you are screwing up the eyeliner."  
"Ugh, how can they expect me to do anything straight when I'm this gay?"

Daniel burst out in giggles, scrunching up his eyes adorably as he did so and screwed up the still wet black color even further. Seongwu helplessly tried to save what he could, but only made it much, much worse.

"I got good and bad news."  
"Tell me."  
"The good ones: The horrid eye shadow is barely visible anymore."  
"And the bad news?"  
"I haven't seen any emo teen in the early 2000s that had a thicker eyeliner than you."

Daniel made dying noises which only worsened when he saw Seongwu reaching for the mascara.

"Don't poke out my eye please."  
"You wouldn't be able to see my beautiful face every day then. That would be quite the miserable life."

Daniel hummed in agreement, a smile playing on his lips as he looked at Seongwu's face.

  
"I am still wondering till this day: How come your skin is also so clear and beautiful? I’m jealous.”  
“It's useless to be jealous of me, your only choice is to be born again and be as fabulous as me.”  
"Your confidence never fails to amaze me."  
"It comes with the face. I mean – look at me."

Seongwu dramatically gestured towards his whole face and Daniel, as whipped as he was, just laughed again and leaned forward to steal yet another kiss. This time, though, Seongwu happily accepted it.

"You know what? I'm just gonna ditch the mascara, no one will be able to see your eyelashes anyway with the thick eyeliner. Also, I really cannot risk stabbing your eye out which we both and all your viewers by now know I would actually manage to do."  
"Good decision, baby. What's left?"  
"Blush? And lips."

The older decided to ditch brushes and just used his fingers to apply blush. He had no idea what to do and let's be honest – nothing would have saved this real life Picasso mess anyway.

He drew two circles, one on each cheek and held back from laughing as much as possible.

"You look like the Pokemon Mr. Mime – which was possessed by a demon."

Daniel was too confused and stunned to say anything.

This time, it was Seongwu who leaned towards Daniel and left a big, apology kiss on his lips before messily applying some bright red colored lipstick to match the younger's hair.  
  
  
"I have none of that fancy spray that everyone uses at the end, so I put some holy water into this bottle."

Daniel looked even more confused than before as Seongwu slightly sprayed some water into his face.

" _Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous. Hic forum est. Forum Romanum amplum est.*_ Be gone, demon! Be gone - Oh, shit. I think I made it worse - "

Seongwu laughed nervously as he dabbed some tissues all over his face in panic.

"Done!"  
"Thank god!" Daniel groaned. Seongwu pulled off the hairband and leaned back slightly to take in the full mess on Daniel's face. He immediately burst out into laughter.  
"Actually, you look like a half-white pikachu. A half-white pikachu who went through a hard puberty, not being able to decide between a glam or an emo phase."

Seongwu handed him a mirror. Daniel quickly took a look and screamed loudly when he saw himself in the mirror.

  
"Seems like the demon is still not gone yet," Seongwu murmured.  
"What happened to me? Is this what you really wanted to see, guys? Oh, god."  
"It's okay, baby. I still love you.”  
  
  
Daniel tilted his head and gestured wildly to his face.

“YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS.”  
“I can accept loving my mistakes," Seongwu went on and clasped his hands.  
“YOUR MISTAKE - YOU ARE GONNA GET IT NOW!”

Daniel jumped off the chair, making Seongwu stumble. He quickly reached out to throw Seongwu over his shoulder, who only laughed breathlessly and struggled on Daniel's shoulder.

"Let me down, you barbaric caveman!"  
“Alright, people. I gotta teach a certain someone a lesson now. Thanks for watching and don’t forget to subscribe and give a thumbs up if you also enjoyed watching me suffer! Leave comments down below if you want to see more of my boyfriend and me. Bye!"

**\- cut -**

  
"Hey, guys!" Daniel waved at the camera and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. The bright red had faded and now resembled more of faded pinkish color.

"So, if you guys are wondering why the hell I am randomly appearing again after the actual video has ended – it's because I would just like to share why after a lot of demanding I finally wanted to do the video."

He left a small pause to breathe in deeply.

"I wanted to do it before it's too late, because by the time I'll upload this video, I hope Seongwu isn't my boyfriend anymore."

Daniel left another dramatic pause and even though he wanted to look serious, he simply couldn't fight off the smile.

"Not my boyfriend but my fiancé. I know we joked in the video about marriage and it didn't sound serious at all, but I am 100 % sure when I say that Seongwu is the love of my life which I never in my entire life doubted for even a second. Aaand today, I wanna drop the big question."

Daniel grimaced and let out a silent scream while messing up his hair.

"Proposing and all of that – it has made me so anxious the last two weeks, but it's what I've been thinking about a lot lately. Just the idea of Seongwu wearing this ring I got for him makes all of this worth it. _He_ is worth everything.

So, it is 5 pm now. The video will be uploaded in around two hours, that's when we will be in our favorite restaurant and knowing my still-but-hopefully-soon-more-than-that-boyfriend, he never looks at his phone whenever we are on a date. I will update you guys later about his reaction, right now I am just desperately hoping he won't ditch my ass and say he doesn't want to get married to a caveman slash demon possessed horror version of a pikachu."

Daniel nervously laughed again and gulped.

"Anyways, this is the actual end now and whew, please wish your boy some luck 'cause he's about to get his man. Bye!"

**\- video end -**

* * *

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> * it's supposed to be a nonsense 'spell' to free daniel from a demon the beginning is of exo's mama and the latin is the most basic beginner's latin which somewhat translates into 'here is the market place the roman market place is big' which obviously has nothing to do with exorcism 
> 
> also i hope i didn't offend any army i just used the meme (≧◡≦)
> 
> Update: the lovely people from plc_ent translated the fic into Vietnamese! [x](https://www.wattpad.com/story/171688877-social-au-nielong-bb-cream-papapa-lipstick-mamama)


End file.
